The present invention relates to a video cassette recorder for rental use (hereinafter referred to as VCR) which makes it impossible to effect the reproducing operation after a predetermined time.
Conventionally, a method of accumulating energization time to turn off the AC power supply of the appliance when the energization time reaches a predetermined time is provided as a method of making it impossible to perform the operation after the picture appliances such as TV set, VCR and so on have been set. However, the method has various problems when a user takes the VTR for rental use to his house to use it. One of the problems is that the method of accumulating the energization time cannot achieve the object of simplifying the lending charge or preventing the thefts through rendering it impossible to perform the operation after a given period of the contract, because the using time, i.e., the energization time is different respectively depending upon the user. Another problem is that in the method of turning off the AC power supply, tape remains twisted around the cylinder, if it is being reproduced, to cause the tape damages or it becomes impossible to take out the cassette if the cassette is within the VCR.